The World of Recedentia
Recedentia is an Earth-like planet (however is twice the size of our Solar System's gas giant, Jupiter) that orbits a large yellow sun that is part of the stars that collectively form the Orion constellation. Earthly flora and fauna (including humankind) flourishes and prospers of this world. Everything about, is relatively the same with planet Earth's, including the fact that it also is the third planet from the star it orbits. If you were to venture around this world in an aircraft inexhaustable of fuel, it would take about 45 years to circle it, to be honest. It is located in Celestus Sector of the where on Earth's axis, can constellations be mapped and tracked.; it is by far the closest to the planet Earth. It is the first Milky Way Galaxy planet to contact and explore Basilicus Prime Galaxy. It will be a herald and astronaut to backward civilizations, by bringing their democratic ideals and acting as an interventionist universal police force. General Facts Recedentia is world full strangely same prospects here on Earth; this world is sparsely populated by scattered humans and their petty nations and cultures. They have a history that extends from a backward stone age, to a trans-sentient era of life and technology, far exceeding that of a Type A: Intergalactic Society. The planet is known to have 33 consecutvely large continents that are separated by large ocean masses. Here is a proper list of names of the countries and governments (demonyms included and what continents they are located) on Recedentia's surface that were involved in the Epic Emeropolitan Exodus: Vidomany *The Urban Demarchy of Emeropolis (Demonym: Emeropolitans) *The Zenithalist Republics of Lentinia (Demonym: Lentinians) *The Republic of Plemae (Demonym: Plemaens) *The Holy State of Bendalis (Demonym: Bendals) *The Mother Monarchy of Aressia (Demonym: Aressians) Meridia *The Wanderer Nation (Demonym: Wanderers) *The Preservative Empire of Seclunosis (Demonym: Seclunoids) *The Union of the Meridian Powers of Collectivsm (Demonym: de facto Meridian) History Civilization began on Recedentia way circa 51,000 BCE, and everywhere, nations eventually were built. Before the Epic Emeropolitan Exodus, no othe country in the world had ventured off of their mother continent; Recedentia has technological advantage over many other stellar races because it seemed to have started out earlier and faster than most. Most nations and peoples were prideful, nationalistic, and very dastardly; into the contemporary era of life on Recedentia, modern warfare was rampant throughout the continents by some coincidence. The world is engulfing itself in flames, even into a time that distant lands were in no contact whatsoever beyond their own borders and coasts. However, the Urban Demarchy of Emeropolis (a heavily urbanized city-state) came under threat of total ahhnialation by the Zenithalist Republics of Lentinia; the survivors of the genocidal blitzkrieg quickly built a giant ark for 40,000 refugees bound for the unknown seas yet to have been explored. They escaped just in time, leaving many Lentinian consensus leaders upset of knowing the Emeropolis still exists (they have an ancient religious hatred of each other). After a void period of 21 years, the Emeropolitan ark hit the shores of the continent Meridia, planning to start anew. But here's wehere they discovered that they wer not the only humans on the land; three divided peoples vyed for total control of the continent. Fighting immediately stopped between the three when 'The Strangers' arrived; at first, they welcomed them because the Emeropolitan technology was slightly primitive and different to theirs. Then, a corrupted Seculnoid priest thought the Strangers were so desperate for a home, they will attack the other nations for domination. After a long struggle, the Emeropolitans united with the Wanderers (native tribes to the west similar to Mesoamerican cultures) and UMPC and defeated and liberated the Seclunoid Empire, an isolationist state that persecuted its neighbors for being 'barbarians'. Soon, Emeropolis was a given a home by the Wanderers to thrive on their own, and eventually return home and defeat the unsuspecting Lentinians. The passed on word of their ark technology to the other nations and left after 352 years of the Epic Emeropolitan Exodus. They returned to Vidomany and immediately made war with the Lentinians; the Lentinian militarists sued for peace after Emeropolis established itself back home. Their story ended, but for Meridia it was another story. The Three Material Nations (the TMN) on Meridia was formed soon after Emeropolis left, and they sent expeditions all over the world, finally bringing contact from one culture to another. The world's wars quieted down, and the Federation of Recedentian Nations was born into that. After that, the world prospered together and advanced steadily and made several quantum leaps in technology. Wars seldom happened, but conflict's always existed with Recedentia's people. But their greatest account was to come; around 9,678 BCE, the FRN came under attack by an organization, the Common Enemy, which was a worldwide society aimed at an unholy anarchy and had reverse-engineered amny alien technologies (parts of a large unidentified and abandoned spacecraft crashed down on the surface below). Riots and government conspiracies sprung around the planet, and the Common Enemy surfaced by spreading immorality throughout the world, led by a Dark Prince who supported the sins of murder, lust, and greed (and equivalent to the Antichrist). After 2 years into the World War, humans were evolving into creatures capable of full brain potential and having amazing telepathic abilities; the entity of the advocate Common Good was formed. The two sides clashed openly, brining the nations and armies they have brought into their collective sphere. The Dark Prince and his army of enslaved whores and bigots was slain, and the world embraced a new generation of oneness and openness. Love and kindness silenced the world of war and finally brought to an end of Recedentian conflict. All at once, the homo sapiens on Recedentia had evolved into the homo sententia, the mentally and athletically superior version of homo sapiens. With this eugenic evolution, the Recedentian people discarded their nations to from a global superpower that was ruled by and for the people, and they had invented a time machine, effectively wanting to use it in order to steal the future's fruits for the present to enjoy. They went about 500,000 years in time at one point, and stole a numbere of groundbreaking inventions and artifacts; the brouth the future to the past and became a trans-sentient race before they were supposed to. Homo sententia on Recedentia began spacing out, becoming far more than worthy of an Intergalactic Society. They were independently colonizing hundreds of world per decade and went further as to exit their own Milky Way Galaxy for Basilicus Prime. Whatever they did at that point, the rest is history. The end. Category:Celestus Sector Category:Recedentia Category:Cleanup needed